


Cold Steel

by cowgirl65



Series: Be A Man [22]
Category: The Big Valley
Genre: M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/cowgirl65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarrod is lucky Dave has steady hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Steel

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Big Valley and make no money from this.

Dave took a step back to admire the sight in front of him. The handsome, dark-haired man was completely naked and seated on the wooden chair. His hands were tied behind him and each of his legs was bound separately to one of the chair legs to spread them. Dave let his eyes linger on the well-muscled chest and arms before they roved across the flat belly and down to what he was really after. Jarrod’s cock rested on the large scrotum and extended from the nest of hair that was a distinct contrast from his smooth chest and belly.

Jarrod’s cock started to rise from the arousal Dave knew his lover derived from being bound. He hadn’t shared his plans with Jarrod yet and his own desire mounted as he thought of what he was about to do.

“Comfortable, lover?” Dave drawled with a sexy grin.

“With you, always.” Dave’s grin grew as he noticed Jarrod’s breathing quicken in anticipation. Leaving his lover to in the dark about what was going to happen, Dave walked over to the stove and dipped a towel in the heated water. He took it back and wrapped it firmly around Jarrod’s genitals.

Jarrod gasped and squirmed at the heat of the towel. It was too hot to be comforting, but comfort was not what he was after so he didn’t complain. But the leather roll Dave pulled out of his saddlebag was familiar and when Dave unfastened it and pulled out the long steel blade, Jarrod shivered.

The familiar sound of Dave stropping his razor to hone the blade to a sharp edge sent a sliver of fear through him. He looked down at the towel Dave had wrapped around his privates, the same as a barber would do to soften the hair on a man’s face before shaving a heavy beard. He looked back to where Dave was testing the sharpness of the blade with his thumb and wasn’t sure if he should protest or not. On one hand, he wasn’t sure if he wanted a sharp razor near a much-loved portion of his anatomy. On the other hand, the potential threat was exciting that same organ and it twitched in response.

Dave came over, removed the towel and gave Jarrod’s erection a long look before grabbing his shaving cup and lathering up the badger hair brush. He started to soap up Jarrod’s groin and met his eyes with a devilish look. “I know how neat you like your appearance, clean shaven without a hair out of place.” His eyebrow quirked. “Reckon I thought I’d help you continue the look.” 

“Do I have a choice?” Jarrod tried not to let Dave know how nervous he was.

Dave leaned over and gave Jarrod a reassuring kiss. “I have a lot invested in keeping you whole. Trust me.”

Jarrod nodded his acquiescence. Dave knelt between his legs and Jarrod had a clear view of what was about to happen.

 

Dave started by holding Jarrod’s balls out of the way and efficiently sheared the curly hair off the inside of his lover’s thigh. He felt the tension in Jarrod’s leg as he did the same to the other side. Yes, Jarrod was tied, but not so tightly that he couldn’t flinch and all he had to do was say so and Dave would stop. But he held still, putting his manhood in Dave’s hands and Dave couldn’t help looking up and giving Jarrod a rakish wink before moving on.

He made short work of the hair above and below Jarrod’s penis and then the real test began. Dave pulled the skin on Jarrod’s scrotum taut and the sharp blade glided over the sensitive area with strokes borne of long practice. He worked his way around, moving Jarrod’s balls around in their sac so he could get the blade as close as possible.

He looked up and saw Jarrod watching avidly, beads of perspiration glistening on his lip. Full lips parted, Jarrod was breathing heavily and Dave felt the full cock quiver under his hand. Dave’s own cock twitched in response. “You getting off on this, lover?”

“You have no idea,” Jarrod breathed. “Do it all, Dave.”

There wasn’t much left, only a light fringe of hair on the base of Jarrod’s cock that Dave was saving for last and the hair around his anus. Dave grabbed Jarrod’s hips and pulled them forward as far as he could. This time Jarrod did squirm when Dave used the brush to lather the crease of his ass. Dave raised and eyebrow and Jarrod responded helplessly, “It tickles.”

Which certainly wasn’t an incentive for Dave to stop. He ran the brush between Jarrod’s buttocks and enjoyed watching Jarrod try to writhe as he twirled it over the tight pucker. Looking up at Jarrod’s harsh panting, he saw the tears on Jarrod’s face and set the brush aside. “I’ll save more of that for another time,” and chuckled as Jarrod’s blue eyes widened. Dave pulled out the razor again. He pulled one buttock at a time while he made several passes of the blade. Running his fingers over the area to check its smoothness, his cock pulsed to let him know how much it wanted that silky hole. Dave told it silently to behave; he had other plans first.

Now for the last part. Dave held Jarrod’s penis firmly, stretching the skin tight, and carefully removed the wisps of hair at the base. He didn’t stop when he’d shorn the area clean, though. Dave slid the sharp blade along the full length of Jarrod’s cock over and over, mesmerized by the glint of the cold steel that contrasted sharply with his lover’s warm flesh. He only stopped when he heard Jarrod’s low moan and saw the precum leaking from his cock.

Dave set the razor aside and used the still damp towel to wipe most of the soap off Jarrod’s groin. Then he sat back on his heels to admire his handiwork. “What do you think?”

“I think I want you to touch me.”

Dave didn’t hesitate to comply. He ran his hand across the soft skin of Jarrod’s thighs and let his fingers wander back to the smoothness of his freshly-shorn ass, still slick with soap. It was easy for them to slide in and with his hand occupied, Dave used another method to explore Jarrod’s newly-exposed parts. He used his tongue on the silky balls, sucking them into his mouth one after the other. He kissed the smooth juncture of Jarrod’s groin and thighs before working his way up the rigid shaft and taking Jarrod’s cock into his mouth. Jarrod groaned and his hips tried to thrust, but Dave used his free hand to hold him still while his other hand sought just the right spot in Jarrod’s ass. He stroked it lightly and Jarrod gasped, then he swallowed his lover’s entire shaft. It was quite a different sensation to have his nose brush smooth flesh instead of being tickled by thick hair and Dave found he liked it. He fucked Jarrod with his fingers, fondled his shaved balls and it didn’t take long until Jarrod gave a deep-throated cry and erupted into Dave’s mouth. But even after Dave let the softened member free, he still couldn’t keep his hands off Jarrod’s freshly shaved skin. He smiled to find Jarrod’s eyes closed and a blissful expression on his face but that slightly gaping pucker still beckoned.

Quickly unfastening his pants, Dave released his own swollen cock, rose up on his knees and used the slickness left behind by the shaving soap to push his way inside. 

 

Jarrod’s eyes flew open at the sudden intrusion. With his position and the absence of any hair, he had an unobstructed view of Dave’s cock disappearing inside him, only to reappear and impale him again. He watched Dave continue to fondle his shorn cock and balls and the sensations elicited by those talented fingers were even more arousing on his naked flesh than usual. He clenched his buttocks to better feel Dave’s hard cock slide against the bare skin and Dave groaned in appreciation of the added tightness.

The orgasm Dave had brought him to earlier was incredibly intense and as Dave fondled him and his cock did wonderful things inside of him, Jarrod knew he was headed there again. Then Dave shuddered as he spilled his seed inside Jarrod’s ass and his thrusts slowed, leaving Jarrod still on the edge. “Please, Dave,” he implored, “more.”

“Greedy, are we?” But Dave’s devilish grin belayed his words and he kept his spent cock firmly inside while his hands tugged Jarrod’s balls and cock. His cock pulsed as it expelled more hot semen and Dave continued to manhandle him. 

It finally got too much and Jarrod had to beg, “Dave, stop, please.”

Dave let up slowly. “More, stop, what am I gonna do with you?” he teased. He ran a gentle hand over Jarrod’s groin one last time before he untied him. Jarrod had to spread his own legs and touch the shaved areas, still sticky with sweat and semen. “Maybe I should keep you this way,” Dave suggested, eyes glinting. The thought of that cold steel touching his tender flesh again made Jarrod shiver in anticipation.


End file.
